Topaz Elm
by thebeats
Summary: ON HOLD, BUT NOT FOR LONG. This is the story of a young pokemon trainer called Topaz, she meets the dex holders and has an eye for a certain red head. Join Topaz and friends at johto high! Bad summary, cute story! OCXSilver, Multi-shipping
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in New Bark Town, the pidgey's were singing, the catterpies were playing and the goldeen's were splashing. A perfect day to ride your bike and battle with your friends.

Meanwhile at the Elm residence , a young girl was calmly getting out of bed. She was 14 years old , her beautiful dark brown hair was slightly passed her shoulders, she had clear skin and had beautiful golden-honey eyes. She was known as Topaz Elm.

As the 14 year old walked down in the kitchen, she kissed her father, Professor Elm, on the cheek and asked what was for breakfast.

He simply smiled and said,

"I'm making pancakes, how many do you want"

"I would like 5 please" Asked the young teen

And with that she took out 4 pokeballs and threw them high in the air, a vaporeon, a raichu, a typhlosion and a ninetails all suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Coming right up" replied the professor with a small laugh.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside, Topaz was taking a walk with her pokemon.

She sighed as summer break was almost over, she did not want to go to school where she'd be known as the new girl again. With her father's studies, they traveled a lot so Topaz never really had the chance to make any good friends. She kept thinking of what it would be like, she was going to johto high and was really nervous. What would the teachers be like? Are the students nice? Will the classes be hard? While she was in deep though she did'nt notice the person in front of her and bumped right into her.

"I am SO sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going! Here let me help you up"

In front of her, on the ground was a young girl, about her age, with long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Oh no it's fine I was'nt looking were I was going either I'm so sorry," she started giggling and continued "Say, I've never seen you around, what's your name?"

The small brunette simply replied,

"My name is Topaz Elm and I just moved here with my father, he has a lab not too far from here"

The young girl gawked,

"Your professor Elm's daughter? That's incredible, you must be very smart!"

"Oh no, I would'nt say that!" The fourteen year old laughed.

"Wait that means.. you'll be attending our school right?"

The young girl nodded nervously.

"Hahah , don't worry! Everybody is so nice there! The teachers are awesome also! And if you want we can walk together at school, I don't live too far from here."

"You would do that for me! Thank you so much.. err .."

"Yellow." Replied the young girl, smiling.

"I'm sure we'll become great friends" Topaz smiled, and shook Yellow's hand.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Rinnggg_

The alarm clock rang and Topaz was just waking up

"Oh no ! I promised Yellow I'd meet her outside at 8! I have to hurry up!"

With that the young girl got out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, got dressed in her school uniform wich consists a blue skirt and a white blouse and got her school bag.

Her dad had made her breakfast witch she had to eat very quickly.

"Are you nervous sweety?" Her father asked with a smile on his face

"Yes and no, I met a girl my age who goes to school there. She said she'd give me a tour and everything since she has older friends who go there."

_Ding dong_

"Oh, that's her! Better get a move on. Bye dad"

"Bye hon.." Before he could finish she was already out the door

"She grows up so fast" he could'nt help but sniffle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, so this is Johto high" The young brunette was amazed by the size.

"Yep, now come on, we have to get to class" She said pulling her inside.

_Math class_

"I can't believe were in all the same classes" as yellow said this, the math teacher came in.

He walked towards Topaz's desk and said "Oh , you must be professor Elm's daughter." He smiled and continued "Class this is our new student, Topaz Elm."

"Um .. It's nice to meet you all" she said with a warm smile

As she sat back down in her seat, she could hear some students whispering things like : "Oh she must be super smart being the professor's daughter" or "She's really cute, too bad she has a boyfriend, I heard he's a male model" and "She must be one amazing trainer, I heard she never lost a battle."

"This is elementary all over again" she thought. She hated it when people started rumors about her. Well who does?!

The bell rung and it was second period! Finally, she thought it would never end.

Yellow got up with her books and said "We should hurry up, we have gym next and coach hates it when were late!"

_Gym class_

Topaz was running alongside with Yellow. They had to do 4 laps around the gym and then it was lunch!

"Hey Yellow!" Topaz turned around to hear the very familiar voice and saw that it was Crystal! Crystal got her very first pokemon at her father's lab. They used to battle together also.

"Oh hey Crys!"

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Topaz Elm! She's new here!"

Crystal's eyes suddenly widened

"Oh my goodness! I remember you! We used to tag battle all the time! I didn't even recognize you, you changed so much!" she continued and explained to yellow that she got her chiquorita at professor Elm's lab.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Drriiinnnggg_

"Finally! Lunch!" said Yellow

The three girls all went to change and then went straight to the cafeteria.

They all went to a big table in the middle of the room,

Yellow smiled and said

"Hey guys, this is my friend Topaz Elm, she just moved here during the summer." Everybody at the table gave warm smiles and waved hello.

Yellow continued "Topaz this is Red, Blue and Green"

"Oh, um.. H-hello"

"Hey Topaz!" The tall raven haired boy got up and nudged her hair.

Blue giggled and said "Don't be shy, a friend of Yellow is our friend also!" While she said that , Topaz could'nt help but admire her, she was tall, had beautiful light brown hair and had cool blue eyes.

Yellow kept going, "this is Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, Platina, Dia and Pearl"

"Hello, I'm v-very pleased to m-meet you all"

Gold got up and examined Topaz, he then went over to Crystal and asked

"Is that professor's daughter that we used to battle against?"

Crystal laughed happily and said "Yes , haha she's not a little girl anymore is she?"

Yellow was rubbing her chin, thinking, while eating with Topaz and the others. Topaz was talking to Platina when she realized that Yellow was in deep though.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously

"Oh nothing.. I just feel like I forgot someone..."

"Oh.."

"Red who did we forget to introduce?" Asked Yellow

"Oh .. I'm not sure," he looked around the room and noticed a certain red head talking to Green next to the vending machines.

"Oh, Silver!"

But before they could get to the vending machines the bell rang and lunch was over.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang and school was over, Yellow invited Topaz at her house as well as everyone else.

"Why are we going to your house again?" Asked Blue

"Think of it as a welcoming party for Topaz!" She smiled and continued "She's still pretty shy around you guys so I wanted to have a little gathering for her"

"Okay , I'll make sure EVERYONE comes! We'll meet you there around 5:30 !" And with that they both left different paths.

Meanwhile, Topaz's dad picked her up at school.

"So… How was your first day at high school?" He asked a bit nervous.

"It was great! Everyone is so nice! And the teachers all seem pretty nice." She laughed and continued "Im also invited at Yellow's house for a little gathering"

"That's great honey! I'm so happy for you!" Topaz laughed and he kept talking "So… Did you meet any boys?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Almost everybody was at Yellow's house : Red, Green, Blue, Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby, Diamond, Pearl and Platina. The only missing were Gold and Silver, they were supposed to arrive together and Topaz.

Topaz finally arrived bursting through the door, panting. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I got lost in the woods hahah" She scratched the back of head embarrassingly.

"Oh it's fine haha. We're just glad you're here now! Now the only missing are.."

_Ding dong_

"Oh! Here they are now" Exclaimed Crystal.

Crystal opened the door and saw Gold and Silver.

Gold was laughing while Silver did'nt look too impressed.

"Sorry we're late Yellow, Gold wanted to take a short-cut"

"Haha , it's fine guys! Now everybody is here!"

Topaz had never seen this Silver fellow before. She could feel her face getting hot by staring at him. He had long red hair, well long for a boy, had beautiful silver eyes and looked like a tough pokemon trainer. He was really cute .. She had never had this feeling before. She saw it in movies and read it in books, but she never actually felt it.

She tried to hide her blush but could'nt.

"Oh , who's this?" He asked curious

"Oh this is Topaz Elm! She's new at our school. We didn't have time to introduce her to you yet!" As Yellow said this she realized that Topaz had a tint of pink in her cheeks. She smiled and let a small giggle.

"umm.. I-It's very nice to f-finally meet you S-Silver"

"Haha, Like-wise" He just stared at her and smiled. Then it hit him! She was professor Elm's daughter! He, Gold and Crystal used to battle her after getting their first pokemon. He didn't say anything though and asked Gold and Crystal if it was her.

Gold laughed and replied "Yeah , that's her. She doesn't look like she did before."

"Yeah, I guess she changed over the years. And she didn't recognize me." Silver said a little dissapointed

"I don't think she recognized Gold either" Said Crystal

"It's because I'm super hot now" Gold was laughing and was showing his muscles to Crys

"Oh please! Stop being so cocky" Replied Crys rather annoyed

"I'm not cocky! I am, you think so too!"

"DO NOT!"

"Oh yes you do! I read your journal"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Crys was now running after Gold "GET BACK HERE"

While those two were arguing, Ruby went to see Topaz and they started talking about school, fashion, pokemon, fashion, movies AND fashion.

"So you must be a very good fashion designer!" Said Topaz

"Oh yes! I love making clothes. Espicially if it's for Sapphire" Ruby looked over at Sapphire and started to blush.

"Oh I see, you like Sapphire don't you?" She asked curious while smirking

"Yeah. I've liked her for a long time now. She's like a best friend to me! And our parents are good friends also!"

"Awhh , that's so cute! So tell me are there any other couples I should know about?" Topaz asked. She loved conversations like these, she didn't like gossip though. For her these were two completely different things.

"Well I guess I could tell you" Ruby smirked and continued "Yellow has a crush on Red."

Topaz widened her eyes in shock! She would've never guessed!

"Anyways" Ruby continued "He's way too dense to notice, but deep down he likes her as well, and we all know it haha. Then there's Green and Blue, they kinda have a thing going on right now, there not dating but they hang a lot and stuff. Um, oh yeah Dia and Pearl both like Platina but there best friends so.. And we're trying figure out who Platina likes.. Then there's Crystal and Gold hahah , what a couple! There best friends since they started their journey with Silver, they always fight and Silver has to stop them ALL THE TIME, they don't act like it but they like each other.. Well I know Gold likes Crys so .."

"And what about Silver?" She asked innocently. She tilted her head down a little to hide her blush. Wait! Why would she be blushing, it's not like she liked him she just met him .. right?

Ruby was a bit confused "Oh , we don't know who he likes. He kind of .. just stays out of all that stuff. He used to like Blue, but now he just thinks of her as an older sister."

"Oh I see, well thanks for telling me all of this!" She smiled and Ruby laughed

Then out of nowhere Red got up and asked Topaz to go against him in a pokemon battle.

Everyone agreed and went outside in Yellow's back yard.

Red was smirking and said "Now we can finally see our new girl's pokemon" Everyone was looking at Topaz and she smirked. Red continued "It will only be a single battle alright?"

"Fine by me" she said. She loved battling! It made her happy, and it was great for her pokemon.

She held out a pokeball and yelled , Vaporeon come on out !

Red held his pokeball and yelled, go Saur!

Topaz was trying to figure a strategy. She knew Vaporeon was weak against grass types. But she loved challenge.

Vaporeon's first attack was bite.

Saur was struggling. He then used tackle wich left vaporeon flying!

This one got back up and used waterpulse, it was'nt very effective but it left Saur confused, then she used tackle, wich surprisingly, left saur flying as well. One more attack and she'd win. Saur suddenly got up and used razor leaf wich was super effective and left Vaporeon fainted.

"Oh no! Vaporeon!" Topaz ran to Vaporeon and held her in her arms.

"That was one heck of a battle! Your stronger than you look!" Red said impressed. "Here." He handed her a potion that she gladly took and gave it to Vaporeon, she became healthy again.

"Haha thanks ! Your very good yourself"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE POKEMON CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

The next day at school, Yellow and Crystal were waiting for Topaz outside the classroom, she had to speak to the teacher for some reason.

"So did you invite her? Friday night?" Crystal asked

"Nope not yet, we should ask her when she comes"

When Topaz got out of the classroom , she quickly met up with her two friends and got her stuff at her locker.

"Hey Topaz, um do you have any plans on Friday night?" asked Yellow with a curious look

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well we were both wondering if you'd like to come to the movies with us and the gang!"

"That'd be great! Wich movie?"

"Mamma mia!"

"Sure! That'd be awesome! I really wanted to see that movie! I love Abba!"

"Great!" Yelled the two pokemon trainers in unison

At lunch

Topaz was eating next to Platina and Green, they were both complimenting her on the battle she had the night before.

Meanwhile Crystal, Sapphire and Yellow were chatting

"Yellow.. We forgot to tell her the other part of the plan.." Said Crystal looking slightly worried

"Don't worry guys, I have a plan .."

"What do you mean Yellow? Were all going to the movies with dates.. She's the only one who does'nt have a date yet!" Said Sapphire looking a bit sad

"Hey! I don't have a date! Me and Topaz can watch it together!" Crystal said happily

"Um , don't be so sure.. " Sapphire started giggling then continued, "Here he comes"

"Hey.. u-um, Crys I was w-wondering if you wanted to go to the m-movies with me.. like a date on Friday?"

Crystal blushed and said "Oh s-sure G-gold. That'd be g-great"

"As I was saying, she's the only one who does'nt have a date yet" Sapphire said while looking over at Crys who was daydreaming.

"Hehehe , oh no she is'nt.. Think about it.." Said Yellow looking over to Silver.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Yelled the two teens nearly getting the attention of everyone at the table.

"So , whats the plan!?" Asked Crys with a smirk on her face.

The three girls went talking to everyone and told them the plan.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the end of the day Red and Silver were walking together.

"So.. did you have fun yesterday at Yellow's haha" Red laughed at his random question

"Hah , yeah I guess did you"

"Yeah , it's good catching up with everyone, I have'nt seen them during summer that much" Red continued "I'm really impressed with that Topaz girl , she's an awesome pokemon trainer and she's really smart"

"Yeah, she's also cute.. Uh I mean nice" Silver said trying to regain his cool! He could'nt believe he said that!

"Uh Silver? Are you BLUSHING?!" Red said teasingly

"Uh.. NO!"

"Haha , anyways are you going to the movies on Friday?"

"Nah , you guys are all going with dates.."

"Not Topaz.."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE POKEMON CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

When Topaz got back home , she ate supper and went outside to train with her pokemon.

"Typhlosion, Fire spin!"

"Raichu hyperbeam!"

"Ninetails ember!"

"Vaporeon, use surf!"

Silver was walking down the road when he heard the familiar voice, he decided to check on who it was.

It was _her._

She was training her pokemon outside next to her father's lab. She was so _pretty_.

He decided to talk to her,

"Red's right, you are one great trainer!"

Topaz turned around to see who was talking

It was Silver.

"Oh h-hi Silver. What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was just taking a walk with my pokemon"

"Oh , I see well how about a battle?" She had a snickering smile on her face

"Hah! Your on!"

Topaz held out a pokeball and threw it in the air "Ninetails GO!"

Silver held out his pokeball and yelled "Go Kingdra!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The match ended in a tie, both pokemon were on the ground and could'nt fight anymore!

"Wow your truly amazing Silver! I wish I was as good as you!"

Silver blushed madly by hearing that compliment

"Th-thanks ! Your also very skilled!"

Topaz also blushed but did'nt try to hide it, instead she gave him a warm, loving smile that made Silver's eyes grow wide and caused his entire face to turn a deep crimson.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school" Topaz smiled and waved goodbye to the young trainer

"Yeah, later." He smiled, and with that, they left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning at school

".. ah Yellow it was amazing you shoud've seen it ! I've never battled like that in my entire life!"

The young blond smiled and said "I wish I was there!"

"Yeah, he's one good trainer" Topaz blushed then continued

"Anyways lets hurry up, we have science class next!"

After science class Yellow and Topaz met up with Red and Blue and went to lunch. Topaz sat next to Red and Sapphire. Red was whispering something to Sapphire, it was so low, Topaz could'nt hear even if she tried.

"Yeah, yesterday Silver said that he though Topaz was cute." Whispered Red.

"Really ? Well Yellow told me that Silver was all Topaz was talking about this morning"

"Hah ! Yes the plan is going to go perfectly then!"

"Say Red .. Are you going to put a move on Yellow tomorrow night?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU THAT!" Red yelled so the whole table could hear him.

Meanwhile Ruby was talking with Topaz and out of nowhere Sapphire and Silver joined them. They were all talking about the movie tonight when Topaz asked "Say Silver, are you going to the movies tonight?"

"Um , no.. I don't think so.."

Topaz looked a bit disappointed and said

"Oh you should really come! It'll be so fun!" She gave him a cute innocent look. He could'nt back away now even if he wanted to.

"Fine.. But you do know there all going as cou-"

Silver got interrupted when Sapphire and Ruby put their hands against his mouth so he would stop talking.

Ruby and Sapphire smiled at Topaz, while she tilted her head in confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE POKEMON CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

Friday, After school

"Okay so Blue, Crys, Sapphire, Platina and Topaz, you guys are all coming to my house to get ready ok!"

"Ok!" They all said in unison

When they got to Yellow's house they had exactly an hour before they went to the movies.

"Ok so Platina, you do Blue's hair. Sapphire I'll do your hair. Crys you do Topaz's hair and then we'll switch."

"Whats the big deal? Were only going to a movie right? What's going on?" Asked Topaz confused

"Oh don't worry sweety, you'll see." Said Crys as she started giggling.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Yellow are you nervous?" Asked Blue

"Yeah.. I hope he puts his arm around me, and I hope I dont make a fool out of myself!" Yellow laughed and then started to blush as she pictured Red putting his arm around her during the movie. She continued "What about you?"

"Hehe, yeah I guess.." But Blue couldn't help but blush at the though of her and Green kissing at the movies.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay guys were all ready to go!" Said Blue while getting in the car.

All the girls were prepped up and were super cute!

Platina had her hair down, minus the hat. She wore a cute black and white shirt with a red scarf and a pink skirt.

Blue had her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a black and blue shirt with pink-ish/red-ish skirt.

Crystal had two ponytails like usual, but had a butterfly clip on her left pig-tail. She was wearing a pink shirt with yellow biking shorts.

Yellow had her hair down, she had skinny jeans and was wearing a light green shirt.

Sapphire was wearing a blue polo and leggings. Her hair was down in the front and tied up in the back.

Topaz had capris and was wearing a beautiful blue and white stripped t-shirt. She had her hair down and had a bobby-pin in her bang.

When they got in the theater, Yellow sat next to Red, then Gold and Crys sat next to each other, then it was Green and Blue, And then Platina and Pearl (Dia could'nt make it because he was babysitting) Then Topaz sat down next to Silver and next to them were Ruby and Sapphire.

After 20 minutes in the movie, including the commercials everyone snuggled up together, all the guys had there arms around the girls next to them and all the girls were laying there heads on there shoulders. But not Silver and Topaz.. Topaz looked around and saw Yellow and Red kissing.. Then Gold and Crys were snuggling together, Topaz looked awkwardly at Silver and he started to blush as he also noticed the other couples.

Topaz finally understood everything now. She sighed.

Silver felt a nudge on his arm and saw Ruby making kissy faces and Sapphire was making movements with her arm.. He shook his head, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Topaz, maybe she didn't even like him. Finally after 2 minutes of arguing silently with Sapph and Ruby he decided to put his arm around her.

Topaz felt a strong arm around her shoulder and turned around to see Silver watching the movie while blushing. She lay her head on his shoulder, she loved the feeling. Silver then looked over at Topaz, he thought she was so beautiful , she had shiny dark brown hair, she had a perfect smile, she had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen and when he looked in them, he felt like he was in a whole other world. Luckily she was watching the movie and didnt notice Silver looking at her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Red and Yellow were both enjoying the movie as well, when suddenly, Red spoke up

"Are you having a good time?"

Yellow blushed

"Umm, y-yes! This is a really good movie and it's great to be watching this with you"

"Yeah , you're right"

They both stared in each others eyes for a while, when suddenly Yellow realized that Red's face was getting closer and closer, she closed her eyes and felt soft lips against hers. He was kissing her! Red was actually kissing her!

She was so happy, she leaned into the kiss and it felt like it would never end.

Red put his hand on her cheek and Yellow had her hand in his hair.

When they finally broke apart they were both smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, IT'S CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

After the movie , all the girls went to sleep over at Sapphire's house.

When they arrived all the girls were squealing and giggling.

"Hey dad. You don't mind if my friends sleepover right?" Asked Sapphire to her father.

"Of course not!" said the professor. "How was the movie girls?"

"It was really good! We all enjoyed it!" Said Blue letting out a small giggle and looking at all the blushing girls.

"That's great." He said smiling, then he noticed a certain yellow eyed girl "Oh I don't think we've ever met, you must be Topaz am I right?"

"Um, yes."

"Oh I see, Sapphire told me everything about you."  
He continued "Your father is one of my good friends"

"Well dad, we would love to chit chat but we're gonna go in my room" said Sapphire

"Okay girls, don't stay up too late"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In Sapphire's room, the girls were all in their pajama's and were sitting on their sleeping bags. Blue and Crystal were giving themselves French manicures, while Sapphire and Topaz were talking about their first pokemon, wich was torchick and chiquorita, and Platina and Yellow were gossiping.

Suddenly Blue jumped on the bed and yelled! "Alright girls, ITS KARAOKE TIME!"

Everyone was laughing and decided to go along with it.

Yellow sang Potential break up song,

Blue sang Everytime we touch

Crystal sang Girls just wanna have fun

Sapphire sang Operator

Topaz sang Our song

And Platina sang Wannabe

They were all making fools of themselves in the process, and couldn't help but mock each other.

Finally, Crystal, out of the blue, exclaimed "OH MY GOSH! Yellow didn't you kiss RED?!"

The small blond girl blushed madly and said "You, you saw that .. ?"

Everyone turned to yellow and nodded with a smirk on their faces.

"Was it your first kiss?" Blue asked

"Haha , yeah.."

"Awhhh , that's so cute Yellow" teased Platina.

"Oh and Blue and Greeeeen! He was the first guy to make a move haha! And your face was red the whole movie!" Said Crystal laughing

"Oh shut up Crys! I saw you with Gold!" Crystal Gaped! "You guys were acting all lovey-dovey! You think he's soo hot haha"

"OH MY GOSH ! YOU TOO ! WHY IS EVERYONE READING MY JOURNAL" Crystal screamed while turning red.

"Haha , I didn't, I just guessed!" Everyone was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Oh and let's not forget Sapphhh, you and Ruby! That was so adorable the way he had his arm around you! And you were also holding hands!!" Said Platina rather childly.

"Oh yeah ! Well you and Pearl! Dia is going to be soo jealous when he finds out!"

"Oh! You guys better not tell him" And with that Platina threw her pillow at Sapphire and they all started a pillow fight!

When the pillow fight ended, Topaz let a small giggle and everyone started laughing hysterically!

"Haahahahahha , you guys are so funny! I'm so happy I met you guys!" Said Topaz while smiling.

Everyone looked at Topaz and smiled, they all formed a big group hug around her, when suddenly Sapphire remembered!

"OH MY GOSH TOPAZ!" She screamed.

"What?"

"You and Silver!!"

Everyone turned to look and saw her blushing.

"Oh my gosh Topaz. You like Silver don't you?!" Said Blue

"D-do not!"

"Oh yes you do!" Said Crystal smiling

"W-well even if I did! He probably doesn't like me back!"

"What ?! Did you see the way he was looking at you during the movie?! He definitely likes you!" Continued Crystal.

"You think so.. ?" she smiled

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, all the girls were getting ready to go to bed.

Topaz held out her pokeball and yelled "Ninetails come on out"

The young girl and her pokemon went to sleep side by side, she couldn't sleep without her, she was like her big fluffy teddybear.

Finally, when all the girls, and one pokemon, were asleep, Blue and Platina got up and started talking.. Well whispering.

"So, I heard the big dance is coming next Friday. There only putting the flyers up Monday tho." Said Blue

"Oh really! I completely forgot about that!"

"Yeah! So, who do you plan on going with? Dia or Pearl?"

"Im not sure.. I guess whoever asks me first" She continued "So what about you?"

"I really want to go with Green.. But I don't think he's gonna ask me. He doesn't really like those kinds of social events."

"I see! Well don't worry, I'm sure he'll ask you if you give him hints haha" Patina winked.

"I wonder what the others are gonna say when they read the flyers on Monday.." Blue said while rubbing her chin, thinking


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, IT'S CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

Monday at school, end of first period.

Dia and Pearl were walking down the long corridor when they saw a flyer that said "Formal on Friday. Buy your tickets before Thursday."

"What?! Theres a dance on Friday! And it's a formal? Does that mean I have to wear a tie?!" Said Dia shocked

"Yes Dia. But look on the bright side, we'll get to see Platina in a dress." The two teenagers started drooling at the though of the young girl in a dress.

"Wait .. So who is she going to go with?"

Both of them thought for a moment then saw Platina walking down the other corridor. They both sprinted in her direction and asked

"Will you go to the formal with me?" In unison

"Umm .. Well I guess.. I'll save each of you a slow dance."

Platina left, and when she was out of earshot , Dia and Pearl high fived and sang " We get to dance with Platina!"

At lunch

Ruby sprinted to his friends at the lunch table with a flyer in his hand, he screamed

"Guys you'll never guess what! There's a formal on Friday!" He then showed the flyer to everyone.

Sapphire, Yellow, Red, Silver, Green, Topaz, Gold and Crystal were gawking!

"Oh no! I never went to a school dance before!" Said a worried Topaz

Crystal exclaimed "WHAT?! How come?"

"Well because of my father's research, we moved a lot and I never stayed long enough at a school to go at a dance."

"So you never danced before?" asked Blue

"Well .. yeah I do ballet and hip-hop with my pokemon to train them for contests .. but I never .. whats that dance again.. ?"

"Slow-dance?" Asked Crystal

"Yeah …"

Wednesday, in english class

"Hey Topaz you'll never guessed who asked me at the school dance!" Said Yellow joyfully

"Who?!"

"Red!"

"Really? When?"

"Well when I got home, he called me and asked me if I wanted to be his date!"

"That's so great! Im so happy for you guys!"

_Driinnngg_

"Lunch time!" Said Topaz while Yellow was laughing

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the lunch table Ruby and Gold were talking

"So did you ask Crys yet?" asked Ruby

"Nope, im only doing it if you ask Sapph"

"Fine!" He sighed then continued "Here I go"

Ruby was a bit nervous because he never asked a girl out to a dance.

He went to Sapphire, took a deep breath and asked.

"would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Sure! I thought you'd never ask!" Sapphire got up and hugged him

"Pick me up at 6"

He went to see Gold and stuck his tongue out.

Gold sighed as well , he knew he had to do it sooner or later, so he got up to Crys and asked

"Do you want to go to the dance together?"

Crys , a bit shocked said

"Sure!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After school Blue, Green Silver and Yellow were walking together

"So Green.. Are y-you going to the dance?" asked a timid Blue

"Don't think so."

"Why not!?"

"Don't feel like it"

"GRRRRR. YOU'RE GOING TO THE DANCE AND THAT'S FINAL! PICK ME UP AT 6!"

"FINE BUT YOU BETTER BE READY WHEN I GET THERE!"

Yellow and Silver looked at each other and started laughing at the odd couple's quarrel.

"Say Silver are you going to the dance?" Asked Yellow

"I don't know.."

Blue and Green joined in

"You should! Come on! It'll be so much fun!" Said Blue to her best friend

"I don't have anyone to go with anyways"

"DUH! You'll go with Topaz!" Said Blue

"Yeah, she's pretty nervous. She never went to a school dance before! And she doesn't have any one to go with yet! You should really ask her! She'll be so happy I just know it."

"Yeah, ok! I'll ask her tomorrow." Said Silver with a smile.

Thursday, at lunch, the day before the dance.

Everybody was talking about the dance and how fun it was going to be. When Sapphire glanced over to look at Topaz, she wasn't talking with anybody and was playing with her food. Everybody knew she didn't have anyone to go with, but they also knew that Silver was going to ask her today. When Silver got up the whole table stopped talking and looked over at Silver

"Here he comes guys, shh" Said Crystal.

Topaz didn't notice Silver beside her when he tapped her shoulder and asked

"U-um.. I'ts okay If you don't want to, b-but I was wondering if y-you wanted to go to the d-dance with me."

Topaz's face lit up and she blushed while smiling, she felt really weird when he asked her, but it was a good weird.

"Of course!" She got up and kissed him on the cheek which caused him to turn red.

The whole table giggled, Yellow got up and said

"Yay! Now you guys can come to the dance with us!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, IT'S CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

Friday after school

At the end of the day the 6 girls went at Topaz's house and her dad brought them to Celadon city to buy there dresses at the mall.

They came across a cute dress store called Roselia's and all went different directions to find the perfect dress.

Blue found a black strapless dress with a dark blue bow in the middle, it was knee high.

Crystal found a white halter dress, it was a V-neck but wasn't too low! It was perfect for her! It was slightly passed her knees

Topaz found a white summer dress with yellow flowers everywhere on it. It was really cute. It was knee high and in the middle there was a yellow ribbon tied up on the side.

Platina found a gorgeous pink dress with frills in the bottom. It went slightly over her knees and had little bows on the side.

Sapphire found a blue silky halter dress that was knee high, it had a little crystal incrusted circle in the middle.

And Yellow found a cute yellow spaghetti strap dress with a white little butterfly on the bottom right side. It was beautiful and just right for her.

Next was shoe shopping.

At the shoe store, Blue found a nice pair of black pumps that matched perfectly with her dress.

Crys found a pair of silver high heels, they were so sparkly.

Platina found a pair of purple high heels that matched the bows on her dress.

Sapphire also found a pair of high heels, they were blue and went great with her dress.

Yellow found a nice pair of white flats, they matched the butterfly on her dress,

And Topaz found a pair of yellow flats that went perfectly with her dress. She couldn't walk in high heels yet, so didn't bother looking at them.

Next the young pokemon trainers went over to the hair salon to get their hair done.

While the hair dressers were all fixing there hair they were all chatting.

"Hey .. Do you guys know how to slow dance..?" Asked Topaz shyly.

"Don't worry Topaz! It's not hard at all! You just put your arms around the guys neck, and you move side to side" Said Platina while moving her arms trying to show her.

"Okay, all done" Said one of the hairdressers.

The girls all went wide eyed when they looked at themselves in the mirror! They were all gorgeous.

Yellows hair was down, and she had a little bit of yellow eyeshadow to make her eyes pop. Simple but pretty!

Platina had her hair down and had two star barrets on each side. She had her make-up like usual.

Sapphire was actually wearing make-up! She had silver eyeshadow and was wearing mascara. Her hair was down in the front and up in the back like usual , but without the bandana.

Topaz had a half ponytail (you know when the majority of your hair is down, but a little is tied back) , she was wearing gold eyeshadow and was wearing strawberry lip gloss that you could smell from a mile away.

Blue's hair was down, like usual, but she had mascara, had blue eyeshadow and was wearing red lipstick,

And Crystal had her beautiful blue hair down and straightened, she was also wearing sparkly eyeshadow.

They were all ready to go!

Topaz's dad brought all the girls back at their house since their dates would pick them up there.

At Yellow's house

Yellow was sitting in her room putting on her dress and shoes, waiting for her night in shining armour.

_Ding dong_

She got up and sprinted to the door,

"Hey Red!"

"Yellow! Y-you look amazing!"

Yellow blushed

"T-thanks Red! You look very cool yourself!"

And she was right! Red was wearing a white shirt with a red tie and black pants. His hair though, was still as messy as usual.

"Come on, all the guys are in the limmo, we have to go get the girls."

He pulled on her hand and dragged her to the stretched car.

At Crystal's house

Gold was stepping out of the limmo, rang the door bell and stood at the door. He could hear Crystal scream "Coming!"

When the door opened Gold could'nt believe his eyes! He had never seen Crystal with her hair down! He thought she looked like a goddess. He kept staring at her until she spoke up and said

"Uh.. Do I have something on my face?"

"N-No! You look perfect!"

"Thanks! You too!" She blushed

He was wearing a white shirt with a gold tie, he was also wearing black pants. He looked so hot!

"Come on lets get in the limmo" Gold said while holding Crystal's hand.

At Platina's house

Platina was hugging her mom and said her goodbye's when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hello Platina" Said Dia

"Your chariot awaits" Platina was giggling while Pearl and Dia were kissing both of her hands.

They were both wearing black shirts and black pants, Dia had a purple tie and pearl had a pink tie.

"Did we mention you look beautiful?" Said Pearl.

At Blue's house

_Ding dong_

The doorbell rang and Blue's mom opened the door.

"Hello Green! Just a second ok?"

Green nodded.

"Blue your _date _is here" Blue's mom giggled and went back in the living room.

Blue was coming down the stairs looking perfect, Green's mouth grew wide.

"H-hey Blue, wow! You look really beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled and blushed.

He was wearing a white shirt and black pants, he also had a green tie.

They went outside and both went into the limmo.

At Sapphire's house

_Ding dong_

"I'll get it Dad" Yelled Sapphire

When she opened the door Ruby was gawking, then he started crying.

"Hey .. Um.. Are you alright?" Asked Sapphire

"I..I … CANT BELIEVE YOUR WEARING MAKE-UP!"

He then hugged Sapphire and kept crying

"There there?" She patted Ruby's back.

Ruby rubbed his eyes when Sapphire's father came to the front door with a camera in his hands,

"I promised your father I'd give him a photo of this!" Said professor Birch. "Now smile!"

Ruby was wearing a black shirt and black pants, he had a red tie on and he wasn't wearing his goofy hat.

Everyone was in the limmo except for Topaz.

"Are you nervous?" Ruby asked

"Yeah .. I guess.." He blushed.

"Go get em' tiger" Said Blue punching him playfully.

Silver got out of the car and knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Silver couldn't believe his eyes!

She looked so beautiful! Her hair was pretty, her dress was beautiful, heck! She was perfect!

He was suddenly nervous and didn't know what to say, when Topaz spoke up

"You look very handsome." She blushed and so did he.

He was wearing a black shirt with a silver tie, he was also wearing black pants.

"Thanks. You look beautiful."

She smiled and they walked hand in hand to the stretched limmo.

When they got inside all the couples were holding hands and talking to one another.

When they finally reached the school, the dance had just begun. The whole school was there!

Silver, Topaz, Gold and Crystal decided to go get some punch while the others danced to "pokerface" they were all having a good time.

Red and Yellow were singning along and were laughing at each other being their usual selves.

Sapphire and Ruby were talking on the dancefloor when suddenly Platina pulled them both with her , Dia and Pearl, they were all dancing together.

After 10 minutes, the gang all met up at a table and sat down to talk, when suddenly, a slow song started playing, it was aerosmith's "I don't wanna miss a thing". Topaz started sniffling, they all turned around to look at her and noticed she was crying. Blue took Topaz's hand and said "What's wrong sweety? Are you not having a good time?"

"No that's not it" She smiled "This is just such a beautiful song, I cry everytime I hear it" Everyone sweat dropped and started laughing.

Then Gold asked Crystal "Would you like to dance" And offered his hand.

The rest of the couples followed and soon, everyone was dancing. Except for Dia.. He had to wait his turn.

Yellow and Red were so close, you couldn't even put a piece of paper between them, Green and Blue were looking in each others eyes, Gold and Crystal were laughing while Gold was twirling her, Platina had her head on Pear's shoulder and closed her eyes while Pearl stuck his tongue out at Dia, Topaz and Silver were dancing while Topaz was still teary and Sapphire and Ruby were looking at the other couples laughing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, why do you cry when you hear this song?" asked Silver

"Well .. When I was young my dad used to take out his guitar nd sing me this song to put me to sleep." She giggled and continued "It always seemed to make me teary.. Everytime I hear that song I think of my dad."

"Haha, I didn't know professor Elm played guitar"

"Hahah , yeah.. He'll surprise you." Said Topaz thinking of everthing her dad does.

Suddenly she felt Silver's arm's pulling her tighter, she rested her head on his shoulder. They didn't ever want to pull away. It was kind of like those magic moments in movies.. Like in Cinderella Topaz thought while blushing.

When the song ended the couples pulled away and all met up once again.

The song dancing queen started playing and all of the girls got in the middle of the dancefloor and started dancing and singing. Meanwhile the boys were all getting food.

"So Red , you and Yellow.." Silver nudged Red's arm. Red smirked

They both looked at her, she was twirling Topaz around and they were both singing along.

"Well you and Topaz haha!" Red grinned and made his eyebrows go up and down.

Silver smiled and rolled his eyes "Yeah, she's pretty cool"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The song ended and the girls were all panting, the girls were too tired to dance so went over to sit with the boys. Dia came and joined them, him and Pearl decided it was the perfect time to tell them their jokes.

"What pokemon is most likely to have a brother? A slowbro"

"What is pikachu's favorite pie? Pikan pie"

"What do you get when you put a parrot in a washing machine? A poliwhirl"

Everyone started cramping at their hilarious jokes. The next song started playing, it was "Gold digger" everyone looked up at Gold.

"What?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, IT'S CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

Everyone got up once again when they saw everyone gathering on the dancefloor, it was stairway to heaven. Gold and Crystal were dancing next to Topaz and Silver, Sapphire and Ruby were dancing next to Platina and Dia and Green and Blue were dancing next to Red and Yellow.

While Green was slowing with Blue, he looked over at Red who was trying to get his attention. "What?" He whispered angrily.

"Kiss her!" He whispered back. "Fine then you kiss Yellow" Red blushed.

"Who are you talking to Green?" Asked Blue confused.

"Oh no one.." He glared at Red.

"Green.. umm.. I know this is kinda sudden but.. I like you!"

"What ?! Since when?!"

"Well.. I've always liked you .. I just never really had the guts to tell you.." She blushed and looked at her feet. Green looked surprised at her confession.

"It's ok if you don't like me back. I understand com-"

She was cut off by Green's lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Green was pulling her tighter and she was hugging him.

They broke apart and he said "I'm so glad to hear that.. I like you also.."

She blushed and kissed him again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sapphire and Ruby were dancing when suddenly Ruby asked out of nowhere!

"Sapphire! I really like you , go out with me?"

Sapphire was shocked, she was so happy that the words didn't even come out.

Ruby seemed a little depressed, but his mood quickly changed when she said yes and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but it felt like it would never end. It was the best kiss Ruby ever had.. Even though it was his first..

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Silver and Topaz were dancing once again.. Quietly..

When Topaz spoke up, she looked directly into Silver's eyes

"Say Silver .. Do you.. um.. like anybody?"

Silver was shocked to hear her somewhat awkward question..

Uneasy he said

"Yeah, I do.."

"Oh.. I see.." Said Topaz looking sad.. She looked away.

Silver grabbed both of her hands and looked straight in her beautiful eyes, he couldn't stop.. They were both in there own little world now.

He kept looking in her eyes and leaned forward, she closed her eyes and he was pulling her tighter. Silver kept leaning in and kissed her.

Topaz couldn't believe it! She was having her very first kiss!

_Ohhh .. and it makes me wonder.._

It felt like they were on a stairway to heaven..

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the gang got outside all the girls were hugging each other.

All their drives were outside, waiting.

"Bye everyone see you at school" Yelled Yellow once again to her fellow school mates.

Saturday morning.

Topaz was outside, up and early training her pokemon. She was a little tired because she went to sleep late the night before,

but she had to train her pokemon. She was in her shorts and t-shirt and was jogging along the road with her pokemon at her side.

When they reached the end of the road, they had to do pushups, situps and jumping jacks.

"Vapoo ?"

"Oh don't worry about me Vaporeon.. I..I'm fine.."

They kept jogging and doing the same routine until Topaz collapsed..

At the park.

Yellow and Red were walking hand in hand and were waiting for Gold and Crystal to start their picnic.

When the other couple arrived they all sat down on the grass and ate cookies.

"So, did you guys have fun at the dance yesterday?" Asked Yellow

Crystal laughed "Yeah, it was soo fun! I can't wait for the next one."

"Did you guys see Green and Blue?" Laughed Red

"No! What happened ?"

"Well during the first slow dance, they kissed.." Said Yellow.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Crystal "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!"

"Yeah, she also confessed" continued Yellow.

"Is there anything else we should know?!" Asked Gold also shocked.

"Well .. Sapphire and Ruby are going out now! He asked her out yesterday!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Screamed Crystal

"Well it's about time" Gold laughed.

"Oh yeah, and Silver kissed Topaz" Said Red.

Gold and Crystal's mouth dropped.

Monday at school

Everyone was back to normal, Crystal and Gold were still buddy buddy but fought all the time while Silver tried to stop them, Yellow and Red are still good friends, although they still blush when they talk to each other, Blue and Green seem to talk more often , Sapphire and Ruby are going out .. But they still argue.. and Platina, Pearl and Dia are still the bestest of friends.

When everyone was at lunch, Crystal noticed something different..

"Hey guys.. Where's Topaz?"

"I don't know.. She wasn't in class today.." Said Yellow with a worried look "I thought she was late.. But I guess not."

Silver stood up looking worried and said

"We should go see her today after school."

"I'm in" Said Crystal standing up.

"Yeah me too!" Said Gold and Blue.

"Alright then it's settled, you guys meet me outside after class."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After school, Silver followed by Gold, Crystal and Blue were walking over at professor Elm's house.

_Ding dong_

The young professor got up from the couch and stretched before he got to the door.

When he opened it he saw the young trio he gave his pokemon and pokedex to and a young girl with brown hair.

"Why hello there! It's been a while how are your pokedex coming?"

"Hello Professor" Said Crystal "There coming along fine!"

They each handed over their pokedex's.

"So what can I do for you guys?" he said placing his hands on his hips.

"Well.. Topaz wasn't at school today so we came over." Said a worried Blue

"Ah yes.. Well .. You see, she was training with her pokemon Saturday morning.. and well she.." He started "Well , see for yourselves" He motioned to the stairs and they all went upstairs.

Topaz's dad knocked on the door and said "Topaz.. You have visitors."

"Don't come in.."

"Awh come on honey, their very worried about you.." Said the professor.

"Fine.. But don't come too close.."

Silver looked over at Crystal and she shrugged. The professor went back downstairs.

They opened the door and saw Topaz completely under the covers with her ninetails next to her.. Her other pokemon were next to her bed watching her looking very worried..

"Topaz what's wrong?" said Blue sitting next to her ninetails on the bed.

"No-nothing I'b just sick.." She said, her nose all stuffy.

"Why don't you want us to see you?" Said Gold

"Because I look like a monster!"

"I'm sure you don't!" Said Crystal.

"Oh yeah!" Topaz got up from the covers and everyone gasped.

Topaz's nose and cheeks were all red, her eyes were also red.. She was wearing raichu and pikachu pajamas and her hair was all over the place!

She was so embarrassed.. she didn't know Silver was there!

She quickly got back under the covers and let out a small yelp.

"It's okay Topaz.. You don't look that bad.. You should see me when I'm sick!" Said Blue strocking with her hair, trying to comfort her.

"So.. How did this happen.. ?" Asked Silver..

Still under the covers, she explained everything to them.

"Well.. Friday night.. I got back hobe pretty late and I woke up really early Saturday to train wif by pokemon.. And I collapsed" She said while sniffling every now and then.

"Oh I see .. You really should'nt push yourself.." Said a worried Crystal.

"Yeah.. I know.."

While Topaz was still lying in bed, Blue told her about that one time when she got sick, she watched TV all day and said how boring is was.. Then Gold started saying that when he's sick.. His mom makes him this amazing soup, and he instantly recovers.. While they kept talking.. They noticed Topaz had fallen asleep halfway through.

They all smiled and left the room, Silver stayed while the others were gone and kissed her on her forehead. She smiled..


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE POKEMON CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

"Come on guys! The train's leaving in five minutes!" Yelled Platina to the gang.

The thirteen pokemon trainers were all going on a ski trip at snowpoint city.

Once they got in the train, they sat down and pulled their jackets on.

They all had their ski's and snowboards so you could imagine how cramped they were in the small train.

Once they arrived, they went in the lodge and got their ski's and snowboard's on.

Green, Red, Silver, Gold, Pearl, Sapphire and Topaz were on snowboards while Crystal, Blue, Yellow, Platina, Dia and Ruby were on ski's.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While everyone was on the big hill, Yellow and Red were sitting on a snow bank, talking.

"So Yellow are you having fun?"

"Yeah! I love skiing. What about you?"

"Yeah.. Especially since you came.."

Red reached for her hand and leaned in for a kiss; Red closed his eyes while Yellow grabbed some snow and threw it at his face.

"What was that for?!"

The young blond got up and ran away with Red following close behind.

"If you catch me I'll kiss you" She winked.

After two minutes of running, Red caught up with her and caught her waist. She turned around and he kissed her.

"Caught you!" He grinned.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gold, Topaz and Crystal were going down the steep hill.

"Wow, that was fun! Let's go again!" Screamed Topaz

Gold agreed then looked over at Crystal, her teeth were clenching and she was rubbing her arms rapidly.

"Hey, are you alright Crys?"

"Yeah.. I-I'm f-f-fine, j-just a little c-cold."

"Oh you poor thing! Here, let's bring you inside the lodge." Said a worried Topaz.

Once they were inside, they all bought hot chocolate and Crystal was fine once again.

"Are you alright now?" Said Gold.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Thanks.." Crys blushed.

Topaz looked over at Gold and then at Crys and decided to leave them alone for awhile.

"Well.. I'm gonna go back outside. You two stay here."

She ran outside and met up with Sapphire.

"Thanks for worrying about me Gold.. I'm sorry we fight all the time.. I know I can be pushy.." She said apologetically.

"It's ok.. It's my fault too.. I always seem to get on your nerves.."

Crystal suddenly got up and hugged him.

"What was that for..?" Asked Gold

"For everything.."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Topaz and Sapphire were both going back up the hill.

"Are you ready?" Asked Sapphire ready to go back down.

"Actually .. I'll just stay here for a while I'm pretty tired."

"Suit yourself." And with that, Sapphire jumped on her snowboard and went quickly down the steep hill.

Topaz sat down and rested on a nearby tree, her snowboard still on her feet. Just when she was about to get back up, the tree grabbed her and walked away slowly! Turns out the tree was a pokemon. An abomasow to be correct.

Topaz was trying to escape, she wiggled and tried to loosen his grip but nothing worked.. She then tried to get her pokeballs, but they were in her pocket and couldn't reach them.

The only thing left to do was cry for help..

Suddenly the abomasnow put his hand over her mouth. She couldn't yell anymore. Hopefully someone heard her the first time.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Silver and Green were getting ready to race down the hill, when they suddenly heard someone yell.

"HELP!"

"Hey Green.. Did you hear that?"

No answer, Green was now down the hill.

Silver decided to go check it out himself. He went on the hill not too far from were Sapphire and Topaz were earlier and saw giant footsteps not too far from the mountain.

He followed the footsteps and soon saw a giant abomasnow with a young girl in his grip.

"Topaz!" Silver yelled! "Don't worry I'll save you"

"Go Ursaring," The bear pokemon got out of its pokeball and waited for it's command.

"Use strength but get Topaz out of there first!"

The pokemon quickly got up and with a blink of an eye got Topaz safe and sound and lay her on the snow.

He then used strength followed by fury swipes.

Silver then trew a pokeball at abomasnow and caught him.

Silver rushed over at Topaz and said

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. T-thanks Silver.. You were very brave out there.." She blushed madly "Thank you for saving me.."

Silver lend his hand to her and when she got up, he didn't let go of it. They walked like that all the way to the ski lodge.

The whole gang met up back at the lodge. It was time to go. They got in the train in time and were heading back home.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN POKEMON,THE POKEMON CHARACTERS OR THE SONG USED IN THIS FAN FIC. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

Monday, at school

Topaz, Crystal and Sapphire were walking down the corridors when they heard several fangirls screaming.

"Oh my gosh! He is SUCH a hunk!" Said one of them

"I know right?! He's probably the hottest guy in town!" Said the second one

"He's captain of the hockey and soccer team, he's in 12 grade and he's the school body president! How perfect can he be!" Said another one.

"I wonder who there talking about.. ?" Asked Topaz.

"It must be that pretty boy with blue hair.." Said Crystal "What's his name again.. Ri.. Ril.. Oh drats.. I forgot!"

They kept walking and got in the cafeteria.

They sat down next to Red, Yellow and Green when suddenly a blue haired boy followed by two of his friends were walking towards their table.

"Hey Red, so do we have a hockey practice tonight..?" Said the blue haired boy.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we do.." Said Red.

Topaz turned around at the familiar voice.. She turned around and couldn't believe her eyes!

"RILEY ?!"

The young senior turned around with a shock expression

"TOPAZ ?!" He yelled.

The brown haired girl got up and gave him a big bear hug.

"How have you been ? I haven't seen you in such a long time! You changed so much!"

"Yeah, you too! I can't believe you go to school here" Said Riley

Everyone was shocked.. While Silver looked extremely jealous.. And angry..

"You guys know each other?" Asked Green

"Yeah, she's my little cousin!" Said Riley, smiling

Silver sighed, relieved.

"So, how's auntie?" Asked Topaz

"Oh she's fine. Actually…"

While those two were catching up, all the girls at the table were looking at Riley and were almost drooling over him, they were acting like all the other fan girls, while Red, Green, Gold, Ruby, Dia and Pearl were all giving him death glares.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After school, Topaz and Blue were walking together.

"Hey Blue.. Um.. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"Well.. How can I say this.." She looked nervous.. "Your close with Silver right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, I don't know why.. but every time I'm around him, my face gets all hot and I have this weird feeling.. I can't even explain it.. I never had that feeling before I met him.."

"I see.." Said Blue rubbing her chin, grinning. "I think you've fallen in love with him!"

"W-w-what?! No that's not it at all! We're just friends, n-nothing more" She stammered, shocked.

"Are you sure? Your blushing!" giggled Blue

"Well.. I don't know.. I mean I guess.. He's perfect. He's brave, he's handsome, he's nice and he's an amazing pokemon trainer.

He would never like me the way I do.."

"Topaz! What are you saying! If he wouldn't like you he wouldn't of asked you to the dance and he definitely wouldn't of kissed you!" Said Blue.

"Well.. still.."

"If you still don't believe me, I will prove it to you."

Topaz looked at Blue with a puzzled look on her face.

The next day.

"Ok I told everyone on the list except one person.." Said Sapphire

"And who might that be ?" Asked Crystal

"Topaz"

"It's ok, I'll tell her after class" Said Yellow

Science class

_Drinng_

"Class dismissed" Said the teacher while the students were getting ready to go in the hallways.

"Hey Topaz, it's Crystal birthday Friday and she was wondering if you wanted to come." Said Yellow

"Sure! But I don't have a present" She said looking worried

"Don't worry, we'll go get her one at the mall"

"Ok!" She nodded "I wonder what she'd like.."

After school at the mall.

Blue, Yellow and Topaz were talking while looking for the perfect gift.

"Hey Blue, how was your first kiss with Green?" Asked Yellow out of the blue.

"Y-Yellow!" She blushed "H-how did you know?"

"I know everything" She winked

"Speak of the devil! Look who's here" Said Topaz

Green and Gold were also at the mall, probably looking for a present as well.

"H-hey Green" Said Blue, blushing

"H-hi Blue." He blushed as well.

Topaz signaled Gold to come with them.

"Hey I just had a great idea! How about we split up, you and Green go this way while Yellow, Gold and I go that way."

Blue glared at Topaz.

"You think that was a good idea?" Asked Yellow

"Don't worry, she'll thank me for this."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blue and Green were going from shop to shop looking for the perfect gift.

While they were walking, they could hear people whisper things like

"Oh look at the cute couple" Or "What a nice pair" and even things like "Young love" from much older couples.

They both blushed by hearing the comments.

After they bought Crystal's present they decided to go sit at the food court and talk.

They were chatting about school, music, movies and of course, pokemon. After fifteen minutes Blue laughed and said

"You know what?"

"What?" He said smiling

"At the beginning, I was really nervous to be with you," she started "But in the end I had a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, me too.." he blushed and held her hands under the table.

In Topaz's room

Topaz and Yellow were just finishing wrapping their gift.

"Alright dad, were ready to go"

Professor Elm pulled outside Crystal's house which was not too far from Topaz's house.

"Thanks dad, see you later"

"Alright girls, have fun!"

They rang the doorbell and Crystal answered with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys!" She hugged them both "Come on in!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Topaz sat with Gold and Sapphire, they were playing super smash brothers on the wii.

Topaz was playing as Link, Gold was playing as Bowser and Sapphire was playing as Fox.

Gold was winning and then, used his final smash on Topaz.

"I won, I won, I won!" he sang!

"This game is getting boring.." Said Sapphire

"Yeah we should play guitar hero!" Said Topaz

"You guys just want to play another game cause I always win." He said "But whatever! It's fine by me, I'll still win anyways"

Sapphire and Topaz were up first, they were playing "Bulls on parade"

"I'm going against the winner!" Screamed Gold

In the end, Topaz won by only 50 points

It was now Gold's turn against Topaz, they were playing "through the fire and the flames" which was the hardest song in the game.

Gold was winning and bragging about it until Sapphire yelled "Topaz! You have to win! Not only for me but for every girl here!"

Topaz was now determined to win! The song ended and Topaz remained victorious!

"I can't believe I lost!" he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN POKEMON,THE POKEMON CHARACTERS OR THE SONG USED IN THIS FAN FIC. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

On the other side of the room, Green, Pearl and Silver were talking.

"So are you gonna tell her?" Asked Green

"I don't know.. I never really confessed to a girl you know.."

"Well it's now or never.." Said Pearl "A lot of guys have taken a liking in her these past days.."

Silver didn't want her to go out with another guy.. But he couldn't tell her he liked her.. What if it affected their friendship?

"Look Silver.. You can't go on like this forever, you'll have to tell her sooner or later.." Said Pearl, looking over at her while she was playing guitar hero. "It's the perfect time also, there's gonna be fireworks later tonight!"

"I don't know.."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"PRESENT TIME!" Yelled Crystal

"Alright, this is from me and Topaz" Said Yellow handing Crys a small pink gift.

Crystal quickly unwrapped the box and opened it, inside, there was a pair of gold star earings!

"Thank you!" She said putting them on. "Their perfect!"

Next was Blue and Green's gift, she quickly opened it. She got blue biking shorts and a diary with a lock.

"That's to make sure no one read's your secrets." Winked Green.

She glared at her, then smiled "Thanks guys!" She laughed

"This one's from me and Ruby!" Said Sapphire handing her a green wrapped gift.

She opened it up and inside were a pair of cute orange flats, they were just perfect, they were sporty but girly at the same time.

"Thank you" She got up and hugged them both.

Platina got up and handed her their present

"This is from me, Pearl and Dia"

Inside the small bag was a one of a kind, blue and white adidas jacket.

"Wow! This is just so cool! Thanks guys!" And she pulled it on.

Crystal got up and hugged everyone once again, then she looked around and saw a pokeball with a card attached to it that said "To Crystal."

She released the pokemon from the pokeball, only to discover a small cubone inside.

"Wahhh! A cubone how cutee!" She hugged him and he flinched.

"Who's this from?" She asked curious.

Red stood up "It's from me, Silver and Gold." He grinned "We came across it when we were training in the forest, and we decided to catch him then give him to you,"

"Yeah, it was all Gold's idea" Said Silver.

"Thanks guys! This was very thoughtful."

She smiled, looked over at Gold and blushed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was having a fun time, Yellow, Red, Platina, Dia and Sapphire were talking; Topaz was STILL playing guitar hero, this time she was playing against Ruby and they were playing the song "Ruby"..; Silver, Green and Pearl were still talking on the couch and Crystal and Gold were both outside playing with Cubone.

Crystal came back inside and yelled to everybody, "Come on guys, dad's starting the fireworks soon"

They all went outside and sat on the grass. They were all sitting as couples. Except for Dia, Pearl and Platina, although, they were still sitting next to each other.

Gold and Crystal were holding hands and were looking at the sky, waiting for the first firework..

Suddenly the sky was filled with lights and they heard a large "BANG!"

Crystal smiled and looked over at Gold.

"How did you know I wanted a cubone?"

"Well, I remember you told me a few weeks ago that you tried to catch one but didn't.." He smiled and continued "I wanted to catch it for you to make you happy.." He blushed madly.

"Gold.. That's so sweet.. I can't believe you remembered that!" She kissed him on the cheek and they looked back at the sky.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Topaz and Silver were sitting next to each other both looking at the beautiful light show.

"Wow! It's so pretty!"

"Yeah, they are aren't they.." He said

Silver glanced at Topaz, she was looking at the sky in amazement. He kept thinking of confessing and the things Pearl and Green said. They were right! He had to do it sooner or later.

"U-um.. Topaz.." he started.

She turned around to look at him, he was stuttering and she couldn't see but his face was red all over.

"I.. I…" He looked at her "I like you!"

Her eyes grew wide and she turned pink! Her heart was beating so fast, she didn't know how to react.

"I.." She stuttered

And before she noticed, they were kissing.

He lay his hand on her delicate cheek while she pulled closer, her hair tickling his cheek.

It was simple yet sweet. This was her second time kissing Silver yet, it felt as if it was her first..

They pulled away slowly, she smiled and said "I like you too.."

Silver wrapped his arm around her while she lay her head on his shoulder, both still enjoying the fireworks.

Later that night, in Crystal's room.

"So, did you guys have fun?" Asked Crys to her two good friends.

"Yep" Said Yellow and Topaz.

"Good!"

After the party, everyone went back home except Yellow and Topaz, they were both sleeping over.

They were downstairs listening to music, watching the TV and talking. Talk about multi-tasking!

"Can you believe there's only one week left before summer vacation ?"

"I know! The year has gone by so quickly.. I remember when I just moved here.." Said Topaz, thinking..


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN POKEMON,THE POKEMON CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS FAN FIC. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE.**

* * *

Topaz, Silver and Platina were walking down the corridor at school.

"So guys, what are you doing during vacation?" Asked Platina

Silver shrugged, "I'm not sure yet.."

"I'm going to train my pokemon and enter contests!" Said Topaz punching her fist in the air.

This summer, Topaz was ready to enter as many contests possible!

"We'll go see your performance!" Platina said, rather excited "Right Silver?" She winked.

"R-right.." He blushed.

Topaz smiled, a blush comming across her face.

Silver and Topaz were closer now that they've confessed, they talk between classes, eat together at lunch and sometimes walk together after school.

"Hey, isn't that your cousin over there?" Asked Platina,

Topaz looked over and saw Riley talking to a girl.

"I wonder if it's his girlfriend." Said Silver.

"Come on guys.." She whispered "Let's spy on them!"

Silver and Platina sweatdropped, but decided to go along with it.

They went on the other side of the wall, they could hear them perfectly.

"S-so.. What are y-you doing during vacation?" Asked Riley.

"O-oh, just hang w-with my friends.."

Topaz quickly glanced on the other side of the wall too look at her. She had long green hair tied in a loose braid. She was stunning!

"W-well we should hang sometime.." he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes, w-we should!" she said shyly.

_DRIINGGG_

"Well I guess I'll see you later Cheryl.."

"Y-yeah, see you soon"

They each went their separate ways and took off to their next class.

Meanwhile Topaz, Silver and Platina were still against the wall.

"Okay, well I have to go to science class so I'll see you guys later."

She waved to her two friends and went off to her class.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lunch

"So, did you tell everyone yet ?" Asked Dia

"Nope, but I was just about to" The young girl got up and sat with Topaz, Ruby, Yellow, Silver and Gold.

"Hey guys, do you have any plans on Saturday?" She said with a grin.

They all shook their heads.

"Great! Then you guys can come to my cottage in Sunnyshore for the weekend!"

"Wow! I've never been to Sunnyshore! I hear it's beautiful and sunny!" Said Yellow, daydreaming.

"Yeap! And there's great shopping too!" Laughed Platina. "So I'll see you guys there?" They nodded and she sat back with Dia.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, after school

Topaz was walking outside, when suddenly Riley came up to her, panting.

"Topaz. I need your help"

"What is it?"

They sat down on the curb.

"Well you see.. I'm having.. Girl troubles and you're the only one I really trust in girls so.. Could you help me?"

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"Well.. I kinda like this girl.." He started "And I really want to ask her out.. But I don't really know how to do it.."

"Oh I see now," She said smirking "Just be yourself, talk to her privately and say I really like you and I'd like to go on a date sometime or something"

"You think that'd work?" He asked laughing.

"I'm sure of it!"

"Thanks Topaz!" He said nudging her hair "You're the best."

Friday, math class, last period

The whole class was staring at the clock, 1 minute left and it would be summer vacation!

The teacher was still writing on the blackboard,

"… so if you divide this by 25 you will get.."

_Dringg_

"Class is dismissed, have a great summer kids!"

The students picked up their stuff and ran outside!

"IT'S SUMMER!" Yellow hugged Topaz.

"I know! No more school! Now we can just relax and have fun!"

The two girls met up with everyone and gave them hugs.

They all walked back together.

"So Platina are we still going to your cottage tomorrow?" Asked Pearl

"Of course!" She said smiling


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning

Topaz woke up early, smiling joyfully. She took her shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She was wearing an orange haltertop with jean shorts. She also had huge sunglasses on her head.

She got downstairs to see her dad on the couch drinking his coffee.

"Oh, good morning Topaz, what would you want for breakfast?"

"I'll just have cereal"

Her father got up and they both ate their breakfast quickly.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked her father

"Hold on, just getting my stuff ready.." she said packing her bag,

"Coming!" She said running down the stairs.

"Alright, let's go get everyone!"

They got in the van and picked Ruby, Gold, Blue and Yellow since they all lived near by.

Ruby, Yellow and Topaz were all sitting in the back and Blue and Gold were sitting in the seats in front of them while Topaz's dad was in the front seat, driving.

"So, is Sunnyshore far from here" Topaz asked

"Yeah.. It's like 4 hours from here" Said Blue.

"Well then, dad put the radio on"

They were listening to "I'm yours"

The girls all sang along, and the guys were talking.

After an hour of drive, everyone, even professor Elm, were signing along to "The boys are back in town".

Suddenly, they heard a _honk honk, _

They looked on the side only to see Crystal, Silver, Red and Dia in the car next to them.

They all waved while Gold was making funny faces in the window, only to make Crystal laugh.

In the car in front of them were Sapphire, Green and Pearl.

Green was sleeping while Sapphire and Pearl drew on his face.

"Mhhmm.." He was waking up "Are we there yet?"

Sapphire and Pearl were laughing their heads off.

"W-what's so funny?"

Sapphire handed him a mirror and he screamed!

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!"

"Waaahhh! So this is Sunnyshore?" Said Topaz looking out the window.

It was beautiful, the town had palm trees, huge resorts, and malls!

They kept driving for 5 minutes when they finally stopped in front of a gigantic yellow mansion with huge windows.

"This must be it" Said Yellow

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Asked Topaz's dad gawking.

"Yeah, Platina is pretty rich.." Said Ruby.

They got out of the car and Topaz kissed her father's cheek.

"Bye dad, see you Monday!"

"Bye sweetheart, have fun!"

They rang the doorbell and a butler wearing a tux opened the door smiling.

"Hello, please come in" He said while taking their luggage. "Miss Berlitz, your visitors are here"

Platina came down the stairs and greeted them.

"Guys, I'm so happy you could come." She said hugging them.

"Come on, everyone's downstairs."


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE!**

* * *

Platina's basement was huge! There was a home theater, and a mini bar, a pool table and in the room next to it was an indoor pool with a slide and a hottub.

"Holy cow!" Yelled Gold.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Sapphire, she was playing pool with Pearl and Dia.

"Alright, since everyone is here now how about we go to the beach!" Yelled Platina.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went outside since her cottage was on the beach.

Once everyone was outside Platina told Ruby, Gold, Yellow, Blue and Topaz that they could change into their swimsuit since everyone was already changed.

"You guys can meet us on the beach when your done ok?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yellow! Your bathingsuit is so cute!" Said Blue

Yellow was wearing a yellow bikini with white polka dots on it.

"Thanks! Your's is cute also!" She said "You look like a supermodel!"

"Oh stop it!" She blushed.

Blue was wearing a dark blue bikini.

"Hey, is Topaz out yet?" Asked Blue

_Creak.._

They looked over and saw Topaz's head coming out of the door frame.

"Is anyone else here?" She asked shyly

"Nope, it's just us. Everyone is outside."

"Phew.." She said coming out of the room.

"Holy cow!" Blue gaped. "Silver is going to like that!"

"B-Blue!"

She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The beach was beautiful, the sand was soft, the water was a beautiful light blue and the palm trees were swaying in the wind.

Yellow went over with Platina, Dia and Red, they were making a sand castle.

Topaz looked around and saw Sapphire, Crystal and Pearl splashing each other in the water.

She then saw Gold, Ruby, Green and Silver. They were talking.

"S-Sapphire, looks so different" Said Ruby, practically drooling.

"Y-yeah.. I'm happy I came.." Gold's nose was bleeding while he was looking at Crystal in the water.

Green and Silver sweatdropped.

"Hey guys!"

They all turned around to see Blue and Topaz.

Green blushed when he saw Blue and

Silver's eyes widened when he saw Topaz.

She was wearing an orange bikini with a white flower on the right side.

"Come on," She smiled, "lets go swimming" Topaz grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ocean.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Crys, Gold, Topaz and Silver were all in the water splashing each other.

"We should do a contest," Said Gold smiling "whoever finds the most seashells in 1 minute under water wins!"

"Alright! I'm in" Yelled Silver

"Are we allowed to use our pokemon?" Asked Crys

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

Topaz used her Vaporeon, Gold used his Mantine, Crys used Gold's poliwhirl and Silver used his Kingdra.

"Use surf vaporeon!" Topaz clinged onto her pokemon and they went under water.

When they got back at the surface, they counted their seashells.

"I have 10.." Said Topaz disappointed.

"I have 12!" Yelled Gold.

"I have 14." Said Silver

"I have 16! I won, I won!" Crystal jumped up and down.

They all laughed and met up with everyone again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Topaz and her typhlosion were tanning next to Platina and her primplup.

"So, did you have fun today?"

"Did I ever!" Yelled Topaz.

"That's good." She said smiling.

"So, who's sleeping over tonight?"

"Everyone!"

Topaz's eyes grew wide,

"What?! Even the boys?!"

"yeap, we do this every year." She smiled "Dia's parent's are very close with my dad, he's practically a son to him." She started "So all the guys sleep in his room, while the girls sleep in my room"

"Oh.. I see"

She was going to sleep in the same place as Silver ?!


End file.
